


You May Be Suffering But I’ll Always Be There For You So Don’t You Dare Listen When Your Brain Tells You You’re Alone

by IneffableDepression



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, basically Roman is sad so V tries to make him less sad, honestly thats all i can think of tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24122056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IneffableDepression/pseuds/IneffableDepression
Summary: Virgil tries to comfort Roman
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	You May Be Suffering But I’ll Always Be There For You So Don’t You Dare Listen When Your Brain Tells You You’re Alone

**Author's Note:**

> The prinxiety can be either platonic or romantic!

“Do you ever want to disappear?”

Virgil turned towards Roman at that and he was surprised to see him laying in the field and looking at the stars in the same exact position he’d had for the last hour that they’d been there, “What kind of disappear?” He asked staring intently and looking for any shift in Roman’s demeanor, “Do you mean like turn invisible or…?”

“No,” replied Roman turning onto his side so that he faced Virgil, “just, disappear, like from the world, your body, the things you’ve done, the memories people have of you, have you ever just wanted everything gone?”

“Yeah, I have,” said Virgil turning back towards the sky, mostly so he didn’t have to face Roman after admitting that “does this have anything to do with why you just knocked on my window at four in the morning while crying?” he asked. 

Virgil saw Roman turn in the corner of his eye so that they were both lying in the same position and facing the sky. Roman opened and closed his mouth several times seemingly trying to collect the right words for his answer. Finally he seemed to make up his mind and spoke up “Yeah… it’s just that I feel as though I’ll never be good enough, I feel like no matter how hard I try I’ll fail and I’ll see people doing these amazing things and I’ll look at what I’ve done and really, what is it? I’ve written a couple bad stories and I’ve made some terrible art and I’ve done decently in some tests but I’ve also made some of the worst decisions possible. If I die tomorrow will all that be the only thing I’ve accomplished? Will people even remember me? Or will they forget I ever existed within a day?”

Virgil looked at Roman the boy who he’s spent so much of his life with and who seemed to always have his life together and for once he didn’t see the facade he’d been building up for so long, for once Virgil saw Roman, a boy with tears threatening to spill from his eyes, a boy who just put his heart on a podium for Virgil to examine and he saw more than Roman a boy who was terrified of disappointing not only everyone else but himself. A boy just like Virgil. And if Roman was brave enough to lay himself open, then Virgil could do it too. 

“There have been times in my life when I’ve wanted nothing more than to be gone, when life just becomes such a burden because all my thoughts team up to hurt me and I cry myself to sleep, and there have even been occurrences within those times where something happens that is like a ray of sunshine just streamed through the windows of my heart but then they shut immediately and I’m left feeling even worse. And honestly Roman I can’t guarantee that you’ll ever get to a point where you won’t feel that way. I still get that way sometimes but lately I’ve been better, I’ve been going to a therapist and stuff and it’s really helped, maybe you should try that, we could even go together if you’re scared, I think the most important thing to remember is that you’re not alone because I’m sure your family will love and support you no matter what and, hey I know at least one thing and that’s that I love you and as long as I’m alive you’ll never be alone in this.” 

Virgil turned once again towards Roman and within the twinkle in his eyes caused by the stars he saw a determination in his eyes like none he’d ever seen before. And perhaps there was a small voice in the back of Roman’s mind that wanted to cease existing, and perhaps said voice made the thought more and more alluring with every cruel word it crudely whispered, but Virgil knew with every inch of his soul that right now, for this moment Roman decided to continue existing,

Because existing can be a wonderful thing.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed reading this!!! Leave me a comment!! They're my main (read: only) source of dopamine!!
> 
> Also here's my tumblr incase you feel like looking through that @[IneffableDepression](https://ineffabledepression.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Do not post my stories elsewhere without my permission! Thank you!


End file.
